A printing system can be configurable. For example, a printing system may include at least five development stations. Four development stations can be configured to provide generally used cyan, magenta, yellow, and black (CMYK) toners. The fifth development station can be configured to provide a toner of an additional color, such as orange (O), violet (V), green (G), and the like. Alternatively, the fifth development station can be configured to provide a lightly pigmented toner, such as lightly pigmented cyan toner, lightly pigmented magenta toner, and the like.